Her Little Rebel (Rewrite)
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: Sakura needs to learn a little rebellion, who better to teach her than the one she loves? Or will the Hyuuga heir be a little more than what Sakura bargained for? Story about one girl willing to go to great lengths for the one true person she trusts.
1. Dear Agony

**Authors Note:** **This story was previously posted but I removed it and due to my recent life realization I've done quite a bit of editing and decided to repost this on a much more mature and broader spectrum. The story line and chapters are basically the same as before it's just been some adding, subtracting and rewording. So without further ado, once more, chapter one of Her Little Rebel**

**Dedicated to: xXHina-ChanXx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashbacks**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Lyrics

**Song: Dear Agony By: Breaking Benjamin**

**Her Little Rebel**

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

My room, freezing cold just like her touch. My ceiling fan, on high so I can feel the cold sting of the air burn my skin. My once warm heart torn from my chest and resting with her, my pure innocence lying in rough hands, and my warm smile melted with the sun. I now lie naked baring my body to the dark depths of torture. No food, no sleep, no warmth; only scars and goosebumps. No love, and no hate.

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Hate, the only feeling of emotion I had, now nothing. He brought me into this world and made me suffer. He made every bruise, every broken bone, every cutting word hurt deep. I hated him for it, the hate gave me something to harness to use. But now, as he lies 6 feet under I lost the hate, now it's nothing.

Carry me to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

They took her from me, my strength, my hope, my love. I can't see her, I can't feel her, and I can't hear her. Tears form in my eyes at the bitter truth. Reaching beneath my pillow I remove the sharpened blade Hinata gave me. Flipping it open I examined the blood crusted blade before once again placing it to my skin. Falling into the sweet bliss of the cold steel I allow the burning cut to envelope me into a deep embrace of pain. Pushing deeper this time I feel a bit light headed, while the blood pools out thicker. _Could this be it?_

I will end where I began

Slowly the pain swallows me until I'm numb, the slight dizziness becomes complete dizziness. _Alone, again...just the way I started_

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, and so naive back then, I wouldn't be having this issue._ Standing slowly I let the blade slip to the floor as I walk to my mirror, examining my all too bright pink hair, my long legs, pudgy face and stomach, my clear lack of muscle tone and my godforsaken bright green eyes. _Look at myself, I'm ugly...my hair never right, my stomach too fat, my eyes too bright, and my legs too tall._ Tightening my fist I swing at the mirror, only successfully bruising my hand and failing to shatter the glass. Opening my hand I look down at it examining the tiny hands of a girl that has lost so much that seemed to be just within her grasp.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

My eyes scan up to my bleeding arms and the pain is sharp and steady but the dizziness isn't getting worse. _Without her I'm nothing..._ "Just kill me already!" I cry out as I grab the lamp off the table and throw it causing the shattering of glass to echo through the room. _Why?! Why me?_

Suddenly

The lights go out

The shattered lamp shuts off and I'm left in the darkness. Sinking to the floor I once again reach for the knife. As the darkness swallows me I feel another gash of pain on my thigh, as the cold air of the room seems to sting my skin and open wounds more harshly.

Let forever

Drag me down

My mothers words echo through my head. "You are never allowed to see Hinata again, ever again." _I need her...I love her..._ Gritting my teeth I grab my damp pink locks in anger and pain. Slowly I begin rocking back and forth as tears roll down my cheeks.

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

_No! She's mine!_ Jumping to my feet a little too quickly as my head floods and I nearly lose my balance I make my way quickly to my dresser. Despite my blurry vision from loss of blood I beat on the lock box holding my cell phone, the box my mother locked. My knuckles turned bloody and red. _I will fight for her! _Beating on the metal box I let my tears fall harder. "Please...Hina..."

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_Look at this Sakura! You're still too weak! Useless, pathetic! A little cupcake just like you were always told!_ Sinking to the floor again I stop hitting the box. Curling my naked blood covered body up in a ball I cry hard on the floor.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I open my mouth, and scream. I scream so loud and so long my throat begins to burn and ache. _Why can't I just die already?! Why must life fuck me over and over?!_ My head is now pounding as images of her eyes, her bright smile, her beautiful face plague my thoughts painfully. "I'm sorry Hina, I'm so sorry Im not there with you.."

Leave me alone

God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

I shivered heavily on the ground begging life to let me slip into the dark abyss. _Let me die so this suffering can end..._

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

My own flesh and blood took what little bit of love I had and forced Hinata away. He brought out my hate growing me into this monster. His hate is now gone, and Hinata's love is too far to grasp. _There's nothing left of me.._

Somewhere far beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

I continue to shiver in a ball yet I don't feel cold. My cuts have numbed so I feel no pain, the dizziness and blurriness cloud my thoughts and visions.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Lifting the blade one final time I place it against my skin. _Hinata I love you Babe..._ "Let me go."

I feel nothing anymore

Lifting my face before I end it all I stare into the mirror. Ice cold, bloodshot emerald eyes stare back. _I've been as good as dead since she left..._

"Sakura," a soft sweet voice whispered. My head snapped to the sound, and I watch Hinata climb through my window. Dropping the knife I wobbly stand and grab her. She never mentioned my naked or bleeding state but instead took me into her arms and held me close. "How?" I whispered gently as tears fell. "You always leave your window unlocked Sweetheart. I just never needed to use it till now." A felt a lump in my throat as I realized how often she's been right here and I never knew. "Now come on, it's time to stop this," she said pulling away and glancing at my arms, "fight it, fight her, fight the world. Rebel against all of it, turn into something she fears. Your mother knows if you best her and become better than her she will grow weak and she will fear you, she may be your guardian but don't let her or anyone control you like this. Rebel." She reached down and grabbed my hand carefully, intertwining fingers. "And through that rebellion Sakura, you will find a stronger love."


	2. The Way I Like You

**Authors Note:****Warning: Teenaged drinking and drug references, if you don't approve move on. Thank you.**

**xXHina-ChanXx thank you for being you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**The Way I Like You**

I tore my window open as I fluently leaped out. The rap music blaring out of Hinata's car, shaking the pitch black mustang and echoing off the houses of my small neighborhood streets. The deep tinted windows were rolled down so I could see Hinata's beaming smile. The faint screaming of my mother could be heard behind me as she tried to tell me to stop. Opening the passenger door I climb into the car as Hinata slams the gas and I shut the door. The last thing I hear before Hinata's brakes squeal and she rips the steering wheel to the right to turn, is my mothers faint cry begging me to come back. _Now you care.._ I look over at Hinata with bright, gleaming emerald eyes. "That felt so good!" She smiled before reaching the highway and turning off into the darkness.

**"Come on Sweetheart, it's time to get you out of here," Hinata whispered softly. "I'm sorry it took so long Saku." Confusion etched itself on my face as she smiled shyly, then walked to my closet. Opening it she pulled out a bag and threw it on the bed. "Sit on the bed," she ordered. Sitting down I watched as she pulled off her tee shirt to reveal her spaghetti strap. Holding her shirt she reached for the peroxide on my dresser. ****_Ohh, shit..._**** After carefully dumping the peroxide on her shirt, and painfully cleaning my wounds she had me get dressed in jeans and a tank top before tossing random shirts and shoes at me. "Bag them," she said. Immediately understanding I placed the clothes in the bags she gave me. Once I shut the bag I turned to face her curiously. "What n-" Sweetly she cut me off, "Meet me in the car out front in 15 minutes. Oh and whatever you want to say to your mother. Say it." With that she pulled my bag onto her back and her lean figure was out my window and gone into the night.**

Flipping on her turn signal, Hinata turned onto a dirt road. Down the road a large field came into view and within that field was a large fire. I look over at Hinata as she pulled off the road and parked in the field along side a large truck and two other SUVs. "Where are we?" I ask curiously. A smile played at Hinata's lips as she enjoyed my reaction. "Does it matter? It's time to celebrate your freedom." Leaning forward her lips gently brush mine, barely touching but still my face lit up with an intense blush. Pulling back and giggling, Hinata climbed out of her side. Following her lead, I opened my car door and stepped out into the night air. "Hinata!" Yelled out a large black man and Hinata's smile widened. "Hey Killer," she responded quickly. She wrapped her small arms around his waste as he hugged her close. Walking up I avoided getting to close to them as my shy side slowly started to show itself. Pulling out of the hug, Hinata looked up at the man. "This is Sakura," then looking at me she introduced the man, "Saku, this is Bee or Killer. Whichever you prefer is fine. He's like my cousin, him and Neji hang out alot." I glanced up and whispered a shy "hi" to the man who waved. "What's up?" I smiled, "a little lost," I responded truthfully. Taking my hand Hinata pulled me closer to the fire and closer to the people. Scanning the small crowd I immediately recognized Neji, Hinata's actual cousin. Other than him I didn't know any one else there. The warm air and the fire created a comfortable atmosphere. Letting my hand go, Hinata walked into the crowd and began hugging almost everyone. I stood out to the side watching intently attempting to figure out names and understand who everyone was. A random set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind, instantly I stiffened and turned to see who it was. His red hair stuck out in all directions as his dark skin glowed in the light of the fire. "The name is Sasori," he whispered huskily in my ear. "S-Sakura," I whispered back not sure how to respond. Roughly he pulled me back tighter against his bare chest. Turning back to the crowd I allowed the boy to hold me as I desperately searched for Hinata. But there was no sign of her, then loud blaring music filled the field. "Yeah Hinata!" , "Now she's got the party!" , "Hinata!" The crowded yelled as Hinata turned up her radio louder. _That's where she went..._ Suddenly people started breaking out into dance as Sasori slowly attempted to get me to do the same, but I was still in my shy mode. Just as I begun pulling myself from his grip Hinata stepped in front of me. "Sasori, she needs something to loosen her up," she said directing him with her eyes. "Ahh," he mumbled behind me before walking away to a car. Dropping her pale grey eyes to my emerald ones Hinata smiled, "now lets see what we can do." Reaching forward her hands gripped my wrist and she pulled me into the crowd. Once I was surrounded Hinata turned to wave Sasori back over, who was holding a large bottle in his hand. Handing it to Hinata, she twisted off the cap and took a big swig before handing it to me. Tipping it back I allowed the whiskey to pour into my mouth burning my throat in an enjoyable manor. _So long since I drank, it feels so good!_ Finally lowering the bottle, I passed it back as I hear Sasori mumble a muted, "damn." As Hinata pulled me close, "take it easy Hun, you have all night." Turning me around she pulled my hips back to hers as she began grinding against me. The whiskey quickly flowing to my head loosening me up, allowed me to move more freely forgetting all my worries and questions. Soon my hand was around her neck as I swayed my own hips grinding hers at an equivalent pace. A thin layer of sweat coated my shoulders as Hinata's hands traveled from low on my hips up my sides just around the side of my breasts before lowering back down this time coming to rest against my abdomen. I allowed my spare hand to lower down and trail her thigh as my other hand buried itself deep into the hair at the nape of her neck pulling gently. "You know, you're not half bad once you loosen up", Hinata whispered hotly in my ear as the song changed. Pulling myself off her I smiled, "I learned from the best," I responded winking before reaching for the whiskey bottle again. _So if this is her way of rebellion; I can get use to this..._ "Hey, it's Sakura right?" Asked a tall blonde as he approached. I nodded slightly as I scanned his figure. "Hey, I'm Deidara." He said before looking at Hinata. Holding out a bag in his palm he asked, "you or her want some?" Hinata smiled brightly as she looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "I do, and she'll deuce with me," she responded to Deidara. He nodded and wave us over to follow him to his truck. "What am I deucing?" I asked. "You'll see Babe." The music got louder the closer we got to the cars and as we were walking Hinata reached her hand out and stopped me. Turning me to face her she grabbed the belt loops in my jeans and pulled me against her. Raising onto her tip toes her mouth assaulted mine in a drunk, sloppy kiss. Slipping her tongue in she rubbed it against mine sharing the taste of the tequila in her mouth. Nipping my lower lip she pulled back and growled out quietly, "And this Sweetheart is the way I like you; rebellious..."


	3. The Condition

Authors Note- I know its been a while since I posted but as always Hina-Chan this is for you. Please read and review and more will be posted very shortly.

Disclaimer\- I own NOTHING

A couple of weeks had past since Hinata had broken me out of the prison of my mothers house. We were sitting on the balcony of our 28th floor apartment in the heart of San Diego. The warm summer air was blowing through my hair as I glance over at Hinata wondering how we got here to begin with.

_I woke up from Hinata yelling at a car that had just cut her off on 301. My head was still slightly foggy from the amount of alcohol I remember consuming last night. "Where are we going?" I briefly question hoping its not home, no matter the circumstances. "The airport," Hinata answered back very hesitantly, almost afraid to tell me. "Why? Who are we picking up from the airport?" Hina slowly grew a smile on her face at my total naïve question. "We aren't getting anyone hun, we are leaving," she stated bluntly this time, "It's better for both of us to get you as far way from your mother as we can, as fast as we can. Last night wasn't just a party to celebrate your freedom, it was also a party for me to say my goodbyes to everyone else." I sat quiet letting everything soak in that Hinata just finished telling me. Slowly I hung my head realizing she's giving up EVERYTHING for me._

Leaning over I put the very end of my cigarette out and lean over placing a brief kiss on the ravens forehead. "I'm gonna start getting ready for work Babes," I mumble. After flashing a quick smile, I head inside and close the screen door behind me, amazed I could still hear the waves from the ocean. Before I even made my way across the living room Hinata came rushing into the house, "I don't understand Saku. I just don't get you." Whipping around at the raised tone of voice she used, "what do you mean?" Making her way across the room rather quickly the beautiful and aggressive raven pushed me up against the wall behind me, leaving no room between us. In a deep and almost seductive voice she whispered in my ear, "We have everything we need, and all the money we could possibly want; why do you feel the need to work babe?" Chills ran up my spine as I came to realize exactly what the beauty was getting at. "I just like knowing I contribute to us in some way. You've done everything for us and I want to help in some way," I state, voice shaky. "You can contribute in other ways right here," she whispers back with a smirk forming on her soft lips. Feeling my core heat up I immediately shake my head trying to banish the thoughts of her all over me out of my mind. "Hina, please not yet..Gomen..I'm scared.." Her entire face softened at my words. Leaning forwards she placed a very chaste kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting so much more. "I know Saku-Chan, Gomenasia. I just want you here with me. I miss you when you're gone at work, and you're always gone for what feels like ever." Her voice was extremely soft and quiet, almost shy and that was enough to send daggers into my heart. "I'll quit after tonight Hina-Chan I promise." Her eyes lit up from my words. "But under one condition," I quickly added. Nodding her head I could feel her body stiffen against mine as if she was preparing for the worst. "Tonight, dinner, on ME. I want to take you out and I don't want you to pull your wallet out once." There was no expression change in her face for what felt like an eternity, then she threw her head back and let out an incredible laugh, the laugh I hold so very dear to my heart. "Was that all? That was your only condition? Well damn Saku, of course I will let you take me out. I enjoy taking care of things financially but I'll control myself for a night," she giggled out. I smiled so bright at her answer, that I'm sure I looked like a lunatic for a second. My lips rushed to find hers in a soft kiss that her mouth quickly conformed to. "_Don't be shy Saku-Chan, I like you a little rough."_ Remembering her words in my head I pushed a little harder tangling my fingers in her hair by the nape of her neck. I could feel her smile against my lips as she pulled away for just a moment. "If you don't stop, you are not going to make it to work today," she mumbled against my lips. Placing one last kiss to her lips I pulled away with a smile, "In due time Hina-Chan, you taught me things are always better when you have to wait for them."


	4. I'm Yours

Authors Note\- This was truly inspired by my ridiculous coworkers at work tonight. Hina-Chan you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer\- As usual I own nothing but the story

Work seemed to drag on for an eternity or maybe it was just how excited I was for what was to come after work with my raven. Approaching my final customers, I carefully placed their check on the table, said a very sweet goodbye and left hoping for a hefty tip from the three boys who had not stopped flirting with me all night. _Little do those poor boys know they stand no chance in hell. I just want to get back home to my incredibly attractive girlfriend and enjoy our little date night._

Finally 6o'clock hit and I was running so fast out the door that someone would have thought the damn building was on fire. Jumping in my Dodge Viper, Hinata so graciously bought me, I pushed the engine start button and ripped it into gear, flooring it out of the parking lot and down the road. After pulling into our parking garage and cutting the engine off, I collected my apron off of my passenger seat and made my way to the elevator. _I really hope she gives me enough time to get ready without distracting me. I'm so excited to actually treat her to a meal for a change._ Sliding my key into our locked front door, I pushed it open and closed it quietly behind me, relocking it before turning to face the living room. Hinata was so elegantly draped across the couch with a book in hand, and without missing a beat she turned and smiled softly at my arrival. "So, how was work?" Smiling back and making my way across what seemed to be a giant room at the moment, I responded, "Eh, it was as annoying as usual. Couple of too flirty guys and the average lunch rush nothing new. Well other than the fact that I quit." Her smile widened but only just for a second then it dropped into a very protective grimace. "So flirty guys huh?" the raven asked, slamming her book closed and standing in a very swift and gracious movement. I shot a somewhat worried look without much to say on the matter. _Dammit Sakura, why did you have to go and blow her mood by mentioning some boys that don't even matter._ Pulling me to her the raven leaned up and kissed me hard. Lips pushy and urgent but extremely soft and gentle at the same time. _Kami, I love it when she kisses me like this._ My lips respond back on their own just as urgent and excited. I groan as she pulls away deeming that the end of our very possessive make-out. _Dammit._

After a quick shower and 30 minutes of attempting to find the right outfit, I was ready. Making my way out of our bedroom, I quickly swiped my chapstick and wallet off the night table. "Hina-Chan, are you ready?" I ask, coming into the brightly lit living room where Hinata laid. With a smile, she made her way off the couch and motioned for us to head out. _Finallly.._

The dimly lit Marina restaurant was highly uncrowded for a Friday night. Waiting patiently for our blonde host to seat us, Hinata pulled me in from behind, holding me in a way that made my entire body heat up. _I want her…but I'm scared.._ After a couple of minutes the blonde returned ready to escort us to our seats. Making our way through the dining area the immense smells of seafood and seasoning ran straight up my nose causing my stomach to growl loudly. Hinata turned and giggled at me before taking her seat at the table. "A little hungry, ay Saku?" I could feel my cheeks heat up at the suggestive tone the mesmerizing raven used just seconds before. Ignoring the question all together I opened my menu and began to browse the drink options that were now in front of me.

"Good evening Ladies," a smooth and masculine voice quietly stated as he squatted down beside our table, "my name is Kakashi and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you lovely ladies out with something to drink?" The silver haired man asked looking directly at my girlfriend with a very intense stare. Paying the man no mind Hinata ordered herself a Patron cranberry in one of her more sweeter tones. Glancing over at me, the server awaited my answer with an almost annoyed look on his face. "I'd like a double shot of Jack and Dr. Pepper please," I stated fairly aggressively. _I'm going to need that to get through this meal without killing this thirsty ass bitch._ Quickly standing, Kakashi turned on his heel and began heading for the bar rail without another word. Turning back to face Hina, I noticed her staring directly at me with an amused look etched on her smooth face. "What?" I ask instantly defensive. "Nothing," she mumbles shaking her head with a grin plastered on her lips. Trying to ignore her sarcastic gesture, I return my focus to the menu and the multiple meal options within its contents. Much sooner than I would have liked Kakashi was back at our table with the drinks. Placing mine in front of me, he turned to full on face Hinata, "And a Patron and cranberry for you beautiful." I low and deep growl crawled up my throat and out of my clenched teeth as I witnessed the man blatantly attempting to make a move on my girlfriend. Attempting desperately to still keep my composure, I looked Hinata directly in the eyes and in the sweetest tone I could muster at the time I whispered, "Are you ready to order Baby?" Looking back down at the menu the raven shook her head, and with that I wasted no time. "We need a couple of minutes," I growled out voice dripping with aggression. Kakashi took the not so subtle hint and walked away at a very slow and defeated pace. _Think twice little boy. I swear to god I will end you where you stand if you so much as breath near her again. I will take your microscopic dick and shove it so far down your throat you will shitting your own sperm for a week._ Hinata's soft giggle snapped me out of my sick and childish thoughts. I look into her soft lavender eyes and try desperately to look innocent of the thoughts that just crossed my mind. "Are you okay Saku-Chan? You're looking a little red?" the raven whispered in a very amused voice. Her playing innocent and the beady little eyes of Kakashi staring from across the room finally pushed me over board. Jumping out of my chair I lean across the table and pull Hinata into a heated and feverish kiss not caring about the multiple gasps and comments swirling around the room. My tongue danced across her bottom lip beconing her to open her mouth, which she quickly allowed me entrance to. The aggressive kiss quickly became one of passion as Hinata reached forward and pulled my hair into her hands. Letting out a slight whimper into her mouth I catiously pulled back awaiting a not so pleasing comment from my raven. "Why did you stop?" she asked much to my surprise. My puzzled look gave Hinata even more incentive to take my possessiveness to her advantage. Pulling my face back to hers she allowed her lips to lightly dance across my cheek to my ear. "I'm yours Saku-Chan. Make sure he knows that." And with those few little words I felt my entire body go wild.


End file.
